goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman babysits Annie/Busted by the Police
''Gelman Babysits Annie/Busted by The Police ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of The Recess bullies Plot Gelman is not happy about babysitting Annie Harper, a six-year-old girl. But Ms. Finster wants him to do so. When Gelman tries to put on South Park, he realizes that the principal of the 3rd Street School blocked Comedy Central. Just as he thinks things can't get worse, Annie wants to see The Tigger Movie, but Gelman gets furious because he thinks the movie is for babies and Winnie the Pooh fans. But Gelman is forced to see that movie. He decides to destroy the screen with a laser gun, causing Annie to cry and the rest of the audience to boo and throw popcorn. Everyone is mad at Gelman for destroying the screen in the middle of the movie and someone tells him that destroying the screen was unacceptable. Gelman sneaks off to see The Predator with the other Recess bullies. Gretchen calls the police to bring Gelman to Ms. Finster, The Police bust Gelman. When they reached the school, Ms. Finster gets enraged with Gelman for bullying Annie. Ms. Finster tells him and the bullies to go to Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly gives him and the bullies a level 10 detention as a punishment Transcript (September 2, 2018) Ms. Finster: Gelman, The kids in your class are going to a field trip to the city, but you can't come. You're a bully, so, bad boys have to babysit little children who go to preschool and kindergarten. The child you're going to babysit is a six-year-old girl named Annie Harper. Do you think you can handle looking after her? Gelman: No way. I'm not gonna babysit a little kindergarten troll. Kindergarteners are nothing but spoiled, whiny little brats. Ms. Finster: Too bad so sad, Gelman, but you're going to babysit her and that's final. Don't do anything too bad, or i'll take your tail to Principal Prickly's office. (Ms. Finster leaves the building) Annie: Hi! My name is Annie. What's your name? Gelman: It's Gelman, okay? That's all you need to know. Annie: "Gelman"? What kind of a name is that? Gelman: That's none of your business. Anyway, I'm gonna watch a little South Park. Care to join me? Annie: What's South Park? Gelman: It's this cartoon for grownups that I like to watch when my parents aren't at home. (Gelman turns on the TV to Comedy Central, but the 3rd Street School blocked Comedy Central on TV) Gelman: What? The school staff blocked Comedy Central? Dang! I can't believe that the stupid school staff blocked my favorite channel. Annie: Can we watch Sunny Day instead? It's my favorite Nick Jr. show about a girl who owns a hair salon. Gelman: Alright, fine. Whatever. (Gelman changes the channel to Nick Jr. and lets Annie watch an episode of Sunny Day. After the show is over, he keeps her busy by letting her play with his laptop) Gelman: Well, everything seems pretty good, so far. I didn't like that Sunny Day show. It's too cutesy and girly for my taste. I sure hope Annie doesn't throw a huge fit like other kindergarteners might do. All I have to do is keep her happy so I won't get into trouble. (Half an hour later, Annie sees something on Google that catches her eye. She runs over to Gelman to show it to him) Annie: Hey, Gelman! Gelman: What is it, Annie? Whaddya want? Annie: They're showing The Tigger Movie at the local movie theater today! Can we please go see it? Gelman: What? No stinkin' way! I'm not going to see a dumb Winnie the Pooh movie. Annie: But I love Winnie the Pooh! Can we see it? Can we, can we, can we? Please please please please please? Gelman: Fine, you asked for it. Annie: Yay! (They go to the movies to see The Tigger Movie) Annie: Yay, I love this movie! The songs are so much fun to listen to! (During the song "Whoop-de-Dooper Bounce", Gelman gets angry) Gelman: Ugh, I've had enough of this stupid movie. I hate Winnie the Pooh movies, and I can't stand all of these stupid songs. That's it! I'm gonna destroy the screen with my laser gun! (Gelman pulls out his laser gun and blasts the movie screen with it. Annie starts crying and the rest of the audience boos and throws popcorn) Annie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Audience Member #1: Hey, you stupid kid! Why did you do that for? You shouldn't have destroyed the screen in the middle of one of the film's catchy songs! WRJ WRJ: Yeah, you know that doing something like that could get you in big trouble! Audience Member #2: I agree, because destroying a movie theater screen is totally illegal, especially with a laser gun. Gelman: Shut up, you idiots! I'm going to see The Predator instead. (Gelman runs off to see The Predator with the other Recess bullies) Gelman: Hey, guys! Did you save a spot for me to see The Predator with you? Lawson: We sure did. It sure beats babysitting a snot-nosed kindergartener who would rather see a kiddie movie. Mundy: Totally. Come on, guys, let's go find our seats. Sue Bob: Oh boy, I can't wait to see this movie! It's so much better than cutesy, girly kiddie shows like Care Bears and My Little Pony. Kurst: I agree. R-rated movies are much better than G-rated junk. Cy Kowalski: They sure are. (After the bullies saw The Predator, Gretchen comes in and sees the bullies) Gelman: Uh-oh, here comes Gretchen Grundler, the biggest nerd in school next to Gus. Gretchen: What do you think you're doing? Is that an R-rated movie you're watching? Lawson: Yes. It's The Predator. Gelman: It's much better than The Tigger Movie. (Gretchen is not happy that the bullies are watching an R-rated movie that the board of education would not approve of) Gretchen: Seriously, guys? You know The Predator is way too violent for fifth graders to watch. The Board of Education would not approve of fifth graders watching R-rated movies. Gelman, why did you decide to watch The Predator instead of The Tigger Movie? Gelman: Because it's a Winnie the Pooh movie, and I hate Winnie the Pooh. Gretchen: You know what? I'm not only calling the police, I might also have to tell Ms. Finster about this. (The police arrive and arrest the bullies) Police Officer: You kids are going back to 3rd Street School, and you know that you're all too young to see R-rated films. (When the police send the six bullies back to school) Ms. Finster: Gelman, Mundy, Lawson, Cy, Sue Bob, and Kurst, how dare you see The Predator? You know that film is not appropriate for school. I'm very disappointed in you, too, Gelman, because you destroyed the screen during a movie that Annie wanted to watch and left her behind as you went off to see The Predator. That's it! You're all going to Principal Prickly's office. (Ms. Finster brings the six bullies to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: You kids are in very big trouble now, because you saw The Predator. You know that The Predator is rated R. You are not allowed to watch rated R movies until you're 18 years old. And you're also not allowed to watch inappropriate movies until you're 18 years old. This means you will have the next 2 months in a level 10 detention while everyone else is having recess. Gelman: But I hate The Tigger Movie because it's so stupid. Principal Prickly: I Don't care, while you are in detention, i'll make you six watch G and PG-rated TV shows and movies for the next 2 months. And Sonic Underground, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Sylvanian Families and the Get Along Gang is all you can watch at Detention while thinking about what you did today. CAST Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Joey as Gelman Ivy as Annie Paul as WRJ WRJ Eric as Lawson, Mundy and Cy Kowalski Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Amy as Gretchen Grundler Dallas as GTA Police Officer Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Cy Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Trivia